Iron axe
The iron axe is a recurring weapon in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in the original game, it is a mid-level weapon typically restricted to more physically-oriented characters. Characteristics The iron axe is the first axe in the series to be used as a weapon. It is a simple tool for woodcutting, but can be a deadly weapon in the right hands. The axe consists of a sharpened iron head attached to the top of a wooden handle. The handle has a length of cloth wrapped around it. Although it is described as being heavy and difficult to wield, it has no actual bearing on gameplay. It was originally depicted as a small hand axe, but after Dragon Quest VIII, the iron axe now has a long enough handle to be wielded with two hands. Appearances Dragon Quest In the original NES version, it was known as the Hand Axe. Due to text restrictions in the Game Boy Color remake of Dragon Quest, the iron axe was simply known as Iron with a symbol of an axe next to it. Dragon Quest III The iron axe has an attack bonus of +38. However, when it is equipped by martial artists, it actually decreases their attack by 20. It can be equipped by the Hero, Warriors, Martial Artists, Merchants, and Gadabouts. It can be purchased at Asham, Isis, and Portoga for 2,500 gold. Dragon Quest VII The iron axe has an attack bonus of +38 and a style bonus of +6. It can be equipped by the Hero, Kiefer, Ruff, and Aishe. It is one of the few weapons that does not decrease Ruff's attack when equipped. The iron axe can be purchased at Alltrades Abbey for 2,500 gold and sold for 1,250 gold. Iron axes can also be won as prizes from the Lucky Panel at the Casino near Alltrades Abbey. One can also acquire an iron axe early in the game if dropped by an automaton. Dragon Quest VIII The iron axe has an attack bonus of +38. It can only be equipped by Yangus. The iron axe appears to be the signature weapon of Yangus, as he is depicted in many pieces of official art wielding it. He is seen with an iron axe in the flashback that takes place before the game begins, but appears to have dropped it in the river. It can be purchased at Pickham for 2,600 gold and sold for 1,300. Recipe: Farmer's scythe + Farmer's scythe Dragon Quest IX The iron axe grants an attack bonus of +30 and can be purchased in Port Llaffan. Being the first axe available in shops, it is not impressive, but can be upgraded along two paths (Iron axe > Steel axe > Gigasteel axe, or Iron axe > Golden axe > King axe > Kaiser axe > Ice axe > Avalanche axe), making it one of the most upgradeable items in the game. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Other languages Category:Dragon Quest weapons Category:Dragon Quest III weapons Category:Dragon Quest VII weapons Category:Dragon Quest VIII axes Category:Dragon Quest IX axes Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 axes